When TV Becomes Reality
by Kaay-chan
Summary: Pairings: KaiOc, TyHil MaxMariam, RayMariah. Matt Porter is a cold, distant girl with few friends. Her 2 passions in life are beyblading and anime. But when her team has to team up with another for a tournament, will she find love?
1. The Mysterious Gift

Kay: ((eye's tear up))

Jay: What's up with her? ((points at Kay))

Ty: She's happy because she can finally start uploading her anime fanfiction stuff.

Kay: That's right! I started writing this back in late August, early September, and am currently working through chapter 7. I'll be updating once a week or every 5 reviews, which ever comes first, until I get there.

Jay: Right, so basically, once a week.

Kay: Jay?

Jay: Yeah?

Kay: You're a creep.

Jay: Thanks...HEY!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of BeyBlade, heck I don't event own a BeyBlade. I do own this plot, the OCs and their bit beasts and beyblades.

Kay: Enjoy!

**Chapter 1  
****The Mysterious Gift**

"Matt! When I get my hands on you, you're dead! Where did you put my beyblade!" Jake yelled as he tore apart his twin sister's half of the room. He was wearing khaki colored cargo pants, a white, long sleeved t-shirt, a black short sleeved t-shirt over it, and black biker gloves.

"Dude, your beyblade was so messed up; it would have broken like glass in your next battle. I was just doing some repairs. You should thank me," a girl with long, curly brown hair tied back in a pony tail, really messy bangs and dark brown eyes said from her bed, not even looking up from the book she was reading. She was wearing denim cargo pants, a white t-shirt, a red jacket with black stripes on the cuffs and collar, and black biker gloves.

Matilda, aka Mattie, or Matt; and Jacob, aka Jake or Jakie; Porter were both 15. Jake looked a lot like his sister, except his hair wasn't quite so messy, and it was short.

"Tell me next time," Jake said, flopping onto his bed. "Hey, have Mel and Char called yet?" Jake asked.

"No, let me check my e-mails," Matt said, going over to her desk and turning on her computer.

"Hmmm."

"Very insightful," Jake said.

"You're a regular clown, bro," Matt said, as she opened an e-mail from the BBA. "Okay, we're meeting at Gate C3 at O'Hare Airport on Thursday at 6:00 am."

"Cool. I still can't believe we're going to the Global Tournament! You've always wanted to go to Japan," said Jake.

"Uh, dude, We're going to China," Claire said. "I knew that," Jake said, as his face slowly reddened.

"Hey, Gender-Confused-Girl, Jake, you have mail," Nick said, throwing an envelope at each of his younger siblings in turn. Nicolas Porter was twenty years old. He was tall, with wavy black hair and electric blue eyes. He was wearing his usual white tank-top and jeans with white biker gloves, and a black baseball cap.

"Dude, you have got to work on your aim," Matt said, giving her older brother a dirty look as she caught the envelope just before it hit the cat, who was sleeping on her bed. Just because she preferred being called Matt instead of Mattie, didn't mean she was gender confused.

"Whatever. Hey when are you leaving?" Nick asked.

"Why, you planning on having your girlfriend over?" Jake said.

"You're not funny," His older brother said, reaching for the book Matt had been reading.

"Hey! Manga you no touchy," Matt said, snatching the precious comic away.

"Heh, whatever," Nick said. Matt was over obsessive over anime. She collected the manga, rarely missed an episode when it first aired, she even looked up the shows she liked to watch on the internet, so she new a lot about the shows, such as the Japanese names and stuff like that.

"Whatever, he says! Have you forgotten how much these things cost! They're, like, ten dollars!..."

"I was just asking. It's going to be really quiet without you two arguing all the time." Nick said, laughing and ignoring his sister's ranting simultaneously.

"Dude, you're the one who's always picking fights with us," Jake said.

"And, since you've obviously forgotten, your coming with us, remember, _Coach_?" Matt said, continuing to read her manga, which happened to be _BeyBlade_, volume 2 which had just come out.

"Whatever. So, what's in the envelopes? Who are they from?" Nick said.

"Odd, there's no return address," Kay said.

"Okay, that answers one of my questions. What's in it," Nick said.

"It's a letter."

"Noshit, Sherlock. What's it say?"

Dear Matilda Porter,

Enclosed is a bit containing ancient powers. Use it well.

"It's not signed," Matt said.

"Mine says the same thing, except it's addressed to me," Jake said, gazing at his letter.

"Well, let's see them," Nick said.

"Oh! It's so beautiful!" Matt said, as she took out a yellow bit with an image of a fox on it.

"Sweet! This is so cool," Jake said, gazing at his blue bit, with an image of a wolf on it.

"This is just like in the TV show!" Matt said, excitedly.

"You and your anime shows," Jake said.

"Nick, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix should be the fifth book on the left on the third shelf from the top. Would you do the honors?" Matt said, indifferently.

"You can be so cold, sometimes, sis," Jake said in a whiny voice.

"Don't be such a big baby," Clay said.

'I hate it when she does that, Jake thought. It's like she's a completely different person. It scares me sometimes.'

He was referring to the fact that, at times, Matt seemed to have multiple personalities. One second she may be acting like a hot head, and then, suddenly, she would go all cold. She could be acting like a perfectly normal, social, teenager, and then go all quite and walk off to be alone.

She hadn't always been like this. When they were little kids, Matt had been just like any other innocent little girl. Jake was the only one who thought anything of it. Everybody else just figured it was because she was getting older that she acted so moody, but Jake hade a feeling it was because kids at school were always giving her a hard time.

It had started out as the usual "lets be mean to the new kid," deal, but as they had gotten older, it had gotten worse and worse. Matt's only friends, aside from her brothers, where her two friends, Melfina Madden and Charmaine Potter, who both shared a common interest in beyblading.

"So, where's my blade?" Jake said.

"Here," Matt said, suddenly back to her usual self.

"I upgraded it. Say hello to Howl-ex Lunar, the upgraded version of your beloved Howl-ex blade!"

"You're a genius, sis," Jake said, staring at his grey beyblade in aw.

"I know," Matt said, placing her new bit on her red beyblade, Crimson-ex Magma.

"Great, now we won't be able to get her head onto the plane. It'll be too swollen. Nice going, squirt," Mike said, just barely dodging a pillow from his sister.

* * *

Kay: Yeah, Matt can be kinda mean, some times, but I'm basically basing her off of me. There are two characters, Mel and Char, who are bassed off of my two best friends, Estela and Charmaine (see bio for more about Charmaine). Matt's an exagerated me, and if you can guess which one of my muses Jake is supposed to be, you'll get...uh...an earlier update. 

Ty: That's not fair, they don't know us that well. This is only your first fic.

Kay: They can go on my bio for more information.

Jen: Yeah, so review!

Jes: Yes. Please!

Kay: See ya!


	2. Comfirmed with a Call or Two

Kay: X3

Jay: And now mental issue girl's problem would be…..

Kay: Ya know, I created you, I can un-create you too.

Jay: Uh…I mean…What's with the overly joyous face?

Kay: Like, 5-15 minutes after I uploaded, I got a review. Thanks ZIPPYGIRL! I have a Harry Potter story on my dark-kangaroos account, but the only reviews I have for that one are from Charmaine. It's really depressing v.vU

Jay: Yeah, speaking of reviews, didn't you say if you didn't get five reviews, you wouldn't update for a week?

Kay: I lied. Same thing with the fact that I uploaded Out of the Past, like, five minutes ago.

**Chapter 2  
****Confirmed with a Call (or two)**

"Hello?... Oh hi, Char… what! You too? How wired… Yeah, the same thing happened to us... six thirty, tomorrow, at gate C3… okay, see you then."

Jake figured out what was going on before his sister even got of the phone. "She got one too?" he asked. The two siblings had been packing for the trip when the phone rang.

"Yeah. An owl bitbeast with 'ancient powers.'" Matt said. "Wait, you don't think…"

"Three…Two…" Jake began.

"Ring, Ring."

"One," the two siblings said together.

"I've got it," Matt said. "Hey, Mel. Don't tell me, you got a letter containing, and I quote, 'a bit with ancient powers,' didn't you?... bingo… sorry to do this to you, Oh Queen-of-Sleeping-In, but were leaving at six in the morning tomorrow. Try and get there around five thirty, so you might want to consider waking up around five o'clock, five fifteen… Quit your belly aching, you can sleep on the plane… Okay, we'll meet you at gate C3… Okay, bye-bye," Matt hung up the phone, lost in thought.

"Hey, Jake? What do a fox, a wolf, an owl and an eagle have in common?" she asked her twin.

"Uh, they're all…animals?" Jake said.

"I'll explain tomorrow, when the entire team is together," Matt said. "Wait, was that supposed to be funny?" She added before walking out the door, thus avoiding the various flying objects her brother threw at her.

-

_A wolf, a fox, an owl, an eagle. Four bit beasts, sent to four children, who are all on the same team, by a mysterious, unknown person. What could it all mean?_ Matt thought, as she walked into her room. _It doesn't make any sense. _She had just come back from looking up legends on wolves, foxes, owls, and eagles, and now she was exhausted.

"Huh? Hey what's this?" she said aloud as she picked up a letter Nick had dropped. "It's a letter from the BBA."

Dear Leader of the Mystic Legends,

We understand that you are scheduled to enter the BBA Global Tournament, taking place next week. There are a few new rules that you should be aware of. First, every member of your team will be required to blade. Second, you will be teaming up with a team from another country that has already been selected for you. Your team, The Mystic Legends, current reigning champs of the BBA Windy City Tournament, will be teaming up with the Blade Breakers, the current BBA world champs. You can contact their leader at this e-mail address: legendaryfirbird (a) hotmail. com

Thank you for your time,  
BBA Chairman, Stanly Dickenson

_Great more things to worry about_, she though as she walked into her room with the letter. She was about to flop onto her bead, when she realized that she should probably check her e-mails, to make sure this "legendaryfirebird" hadn't e-mailed her already. Which he had.

**You're the leader of the Mystic Legends, right? Since were going to be working together, I figured I should send you my team's stats. Hopefully, you're smart enough to catch on. I'm going to give you one warning: stay out of our way. We entered this tournament to win, not to baby sit a bunch of rookies. By the way, name's Kai.**

_Now that's my kind of guy_, Matt thought, as she typed up one of her snappy responses that she was so famous for within her small circle of friends.

* * *

Kay: Okay, just reveiw, I'll update whenI feel like it. (In Kay-ish, that most likely means some time tomorow.) 


	3. The Other Side

Kay: ...Uh...Hi, everybody.

Jay: Spill it. You obviously aren't dead, so what happend?

Kay: If they wanna know, they can go on my bio. I'ts not that hard. Anywho, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 3  
****The Other Side**

"Hey, Max, turn that music down, I can't hear myself think," Kai yelled from his room.

"Sorry," Max called back, turning the music down to a more bearable level. Kai was 17 years old. He was wearing baggy jeans, a black, short-sleeve shirt, a black vest, and black biker gloves.

_The Mystic Legends. They're a mysterious team. There wasn't any data on them at all. Their leader seems smart enough, to have been able to keep so much information out of public hands. But what kind of e-male address is "foxfire30 (a) hotmail. com?" Oh well, let's see if she's smart enough to realize that I was asking her to send me her team's stats in return for sending her my team's stats, _Kai thought. At that moment, an e-mail popped up from "foxfire30 (a) hotmail. com."

**I like your style, Kai. Relax; I'm not the captain of my team for nothing. I catch your drift. And as for your "warning," I'm not scared. You don't know anything about us. I think we'll be getting along just fine. We too entered to win. Oh, yeah, my name's Matilda, but call me that and you'll be at the receiving end of one of my punches (just ask either one of my brothers, they hurt like hell). Just call me Matt.**

"Heh, heh. Well, Matt, I look forward too meeting you," Kai said under his breath.

"Man, this Matt girl sounds like a female version of you Kai," a voice said behind him.

"Tyson, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Kai asked his friend/rival/teammate. Tyson was 16 years old, and was wearing a short-sleeved, red t-shirt, a blue sweatshirt, and jeans.

"Do what?" Tyson asked innocently.

"Sneak up on me, especially when I'm thinking," Kai said, attempting his fatal death glare. It didn't work. It never worked on his teammates, especially his best friend.

"So that's what you call it." Tyson said, laughing.

"Hey, you think you could make your self useful, for once, and round up the rest of the team? We need to have an urgent meeting," Kai said. While Kai and Tyson had known each other for almost three years now, they had only been friends for about a year and a half, and best friends for about a year. That didn't mean they weren't also rivals. As Max always liked to say, they fought like a married couple.

"That may be a little hard. Max just put his head phones on, Ray's meditating, Hiro's working on his latest method of torture, and the Chief's working on our beyblades," Tyson said, laughing.

"And your girlfriend is…"

"Hilary ran into Mariah, Emily, Salinma, Merriam, and Matilda, and some how managed to weasel forty dollars out of me," Tyson said.

"Meaning, she's shopping. Great, Hilary is to shopping as you are to eating, so we won't be seeing her for a while," Kai said, crossing his arms and turning away from his friend, towards his computer.

"Why, what's up?" Tyson asked, looking over Kai's shoulder.

"Look at these states, Tyson. They almost rival ours. I'm surprised we've never seen them before, in competition," Kai said.

"Hang on, go back," Tyson said, eying something.

"What?" Kai asked, going up.

"Hmm, Matilda "Matt" Porter, age 15. She's pretty cute," Tyson said, earning a moan from his friend.

"Tyson, you've already got a girlfriend," Kai said, shaking his head.

"Who ever said I was talking about me?" Tyson said, eying Kai. "You do realize you're the only one on the team who doesn't have a girlfriend, right? Ray's got Mariah, Max has Merriam, and I've got Hilary,"

"Lord, help me. I'm laughing so hard I can't breath," Kai said, sarcastically.

"What's this? The almighty Kai Hiwatari, being sarcastic?" Tyson said, feigning surprise.

"Hey, Tyson, why don't I whip you up something special? How about my famous knuckle sandwich?" Kai said, as both friends burst into laughter.

* * *

Kay: Yes, there are two Matildas in this story. The OC, and the Matilda from Barthez Batallion, which I'm renaming Justice Batallion, since Barthez went bye-bye. In case you haven't figured it out, this takes place after G Rev. I don't really know how it ends, so just ignore any differences. The BladeBreakers _are_ back together, in this. 

Jay: Although little hints, tips, and suggestions would be appreaciated.


	4. The Blade Breakers

Kay: Hi, everyone. ((waves))

Jay: Here's chapter four.

Ty: Yup. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and you do realize what day it is next Monday, right Jason?

Jay: Uh...

Kay: Am I glad Jen and Jes aren't here right now. Does the word _Valitines Day_ mean anything to you?

Jay: O.O That's next week!

Kay: Yup. So be on the look out for some V Day stories from me♥

Jay: O.O...

Kay: You still need to get Jen a present, don't you?

Jay: O.O...I'm dead.

Kay: Ack. People, just read the story while we try to sort out this problem. If you have any sugestions for what Jason should give Jen, they _may_ serve as inspiration for a story or two with a couple of your choosing from my Fav. Couples list on my bio, though I'm not making any promises.

**Chapter 4  
****The Blade Breakers**

"I'm home." A young girl stepped into the apartment. She was attractive, with short, brown hair and brown eyes. She wore, a white t-shirt, a pair of khaki colored scorts and a short sleeved denim jacket.

"Hey, Hil, you're back," Tyson said, planting a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"Hey, what's up?" Hillary said. "Team meeting. Kai and I will deal with Hiro, Ray and Maxi, but do you think you could get the Chief away from his computer for a sec.?" Tyson said.

"Sure, no problem," Hilary said.

She went through the living room of the suite the recently reunited Blade Breakers were staying in, and snuck into one of the rooms. Inside was a young boy of about 15, with brown hair that covered his eyes, and thick glasses perched on his nose. He was wearing a white blouse, and khaki pants.

"Hey, Chief, don't you think it's about time you took a break?" A woman's voice came from his laptop.

"Hang on, Dizzy. Just a few more adjustments and I'll be done. We need to modify Max's attack ring, or we're toast for the championship," Kenny, said not noticing that there was someone else in the room with him. Hilary slowly snuck up to him, put her hands over his shoulders, and…

"HI, KENNY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, while putting all her weight on her arms, which were on either of his shoulders.

"Ahhh! Hilary! Don't do that!" Kenny said.

Mean while, in another room was a young boy of about 15. He wore a white t-shirt, cargo pants, and a green, short sleeved sweatshirt…thing. He was listening to his walkman, and totally out of it. So out of it, in fact, that Max Tate didn't even notice two of his teammates looming over him.

"So, what should we do about him?" Tyson asked.

"Hmm. I know. Lets try…" Kai said, reaching for Maxes earphones, "this!" he finished, pulling off the earphones.

"Hey! What did you go and do that for? That was my favorite song!" Max said.

"Common, Max, we've got a team meeting to get to," Kai said.

"Problem is, Ray's meditating, and you're his best friend, and he would never get mad at his best friend, not that anyone could get mad at you anyway, and…" Tyson said, drifting off towards the end, eyeing his friend.

"Relax, buddy, I've got it covered," Max said, laughing. Then, he picked up his walkman, turned it off, and walked toward over to the bed on the other side of the room.

Knowing what was about to happened, captain and co-captain quickly ran out of the room, one to wait in the living room, and the other to deal with his brother.

"Ahhh," a yell came from one of the rooms. Hilary and Kenny exchanged looks, knowing exactly what had happened.

"Max! Give me that walkman!" a 17 year old boy yelled, marching out of the room, while Max ran out, laughing. Ray was wearing black baggy pants and a Chinese style shirt with a yin-yang in the center of it. On the left half, where the yin-yang was black, the shirt was white, and vice versa. He wore a red sash around his waist, a red head band with a yin-yang on it, a white biker glove on his right hand and a black biker glove on his left hand. At that moment, he looked like he was out for blood.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to disturb me like that when I'm meditating?" Ray yelled.

"Relax, Ray. I told him to do it," Kai said.

"K-Kai? But why?" Ray asked, surprised that the oldest, and usually most serious member of the group would do such a thing.

"Because it's the only way that we could get this meeting started. Now sit down. We have work to do," Kai said.

"What's up?" Max asked, as Ray sat down around the table where three pizza's and two bottles of orange soda were laid out for the team.

"We should wait for…" Kenny started, but never finished.

"Tyson, when I get my hands on you, you're going to wish one of us was an only child," 20 year old Hiro Granger yelled, chasing his little brother out of his room.

"Ha-hah, you wouldn't _really_ hurt little old me, now would you, Big Brother?" Tyson said.

"Uh, yes. Can we just get this meeting under way?" Hero said, still glaring daggers at his little brother, sitting down.

"Right. This is the team we'll be teaming up with for the Global Tournament. They're called the Mystic Legends," Kenny said, while showing a picture of the team on his laptop.

"Hey, I recognize that name. They're the Champions of the Windy City tournament," Max said.

"The what?" Ray asked.

"Max, you've heard of them?" Kai asked, surprised.

"Yeah. There's this tournament the BBA holds every year in Chicago, Illinois called the Windy City Tournament, and for the past two years, this team, called the Mystic Legends, have been the reigning champs," Max said.

"Max, have you ever seen them battle?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. I was visiting my mom last year, and it just happened to be around the time of the tournament, so she took me to go see. Because my mom works at the BBA, we got to go for free. It was really awesome! It was one of those tournaments where all the members need to battle.

"The Mystic Legends were really something. Their leader's name is Matt, and she's not only beautiful, but she's really strong. Her blade has perfect balance, but she likes to drag the battle out a bit, learn their strategies, _then_ finish them off with one, fatal sweep. At first I thought she dragged out the battles because she liked to play mind games, and I wouldn't be surprised if she does, but it turned out she did it so she could learn their strategies and the adapt them to her own strategy." Max took a break to catch his breath and take a sip of soda.

"Sounds interesting," Kai said. "What else do you know?"

"Well, Matt has a twin brother, Jake. His style's a lot like his sisters, except he likes to stay more on the defensive until the final strike, where as Matt prefers strategic offense.

"Then there's Mel. She's pretty too. She likes to stick to a strong attack, but if it's penetrated, she's got a pretty mean defense to back her up.

"Last is Char. Like her other female teammates, she's really cute. She has really good endurance, but she's backed up by a pretty decent attack and defense," Max finished with a sigh.

"Typical that you would notice what all the girls look like, Max," Tyson said with a sigh. Ray smirked at his best friend.

"Can you imagine how Merriam would react if she heard him talk like that?" Max pouted and glared at his now snickering friends.

"The weird thing is that they're so good, but they don't have bit beasts," Kenny said, returning to the conversation.

"For real, Chief? They don't? But don't their stats almost rival ours?" Tyson asked between bites of Pizza.

"Yeah, _almost_. We are a bit stronger, though," Kai said as he refilled his cup.

"We'd better get some sleep. Tyson's already falling asleep on top of me," Kaisaidas he pushed his friend off of him a few hours later.

"'Kay, G'night," Max said, and jumped onto Rays shoulders as he headed towards their room. Ray was so tired, he merely grunted in response.

"You can walk," Kai said, catching the look Tyson was giving him. Then, he stood up, and went to bed.

* * *

Kay: Te-heh. Sorry if they sound a little OOC, but I'm doing my best to make them sound like they do in the show. I just need to respond to a few things: 

ERALDA: Sorry. This is a different Matilda from the one in the Barthez Batallion. The one in this story is an OC.

QuietWorld: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE ANIME! Not that I mind the reveiws.

Jay: Since when do you respond to reviews?

Kay: I only respond if someone askes a really good question that I think everyone should know the answere to, or if there's something I wan't to coment/ask about that person.

Jay: And you could't just e-mail Charmaine because...

Kay: I'm too lazy. RR peoples.


	5. Plane Ride Meeting

Kay: Okay, someone owes me an explanation! I only got one review for the last chapter, and that was from my best friend, who doesn't even _like_ anime. ((sob)) What's the matter? ((sob)) Doesn't anybody like me any more? ((sob))Do you hate me? ((breaks into histerical crying))

Jen: There, there, Kay, I'm sure there's a reason for it.

Jes: Yeah, maybe it's not you. Maybe it's them. Maybe they all died.

Kay: ((Sob) That doesn't help. ((sob))

**Chapter 5  
****Plane Ride Meeting**

_Damn it, Matt, when I get my hands on you…,_ a 15 year old girl thought as she looked around the gate. She had midnight black hair with blue highlights that reached the middle of her back, and dark brown eyes. She wore a lime green t-shirt, black, baggy pants with a chain hanging from where the belt would usually be, and a black sweatshirt with the word MADE across it in light blue.

"Mel, we're over here," a voice called form the back of the gate. The speaker was Char. She was a pretty young girl of about 15, with short, black-brown hair, and hazel eyes with glasses. She wore a yellow t-shirt and a green and purple jacket. She was sitting on the floor and had her laptop open, and it was linked with Matt's.

Matt and Char were the two geniuses of the team. It was because of Char's ingenious strategies and Matt's beyblade know-how that the team had gotten as far as it had. Char made strategies for the team to use; Matt upgraded the beyblades when necessary. Jake was sitting in a chair, asleep and snoring, and Nick was standing behind his sister, looking over her shoulder.

"Matt, please tell me this is the last time I'll have to wake up this early," Mel said, looking at her friend.

"Sorry, Mel, but that would be lying, and you know how I feel about lying. Sleep on the plane. We've got a long flight ahead of us," Matt said, never once looking up from her computer. "Can I see your beyblade?" she added.

"Sure. Do you want my launcher, too?" Mel asked, handing her blade, Soar-ex.

"Yeah. While you're snoring like a lawn mower, I'm going to be doing some major, major upgrading," Matt said.

"I do not snore!" Mel said. This was a really old argument. Matt sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Whoa! This is the first time you haven't argued over the subject. Call the infirmary, you feeling alright, sis?" Nick asked. "Knowing her, no," Jake said, waking up suddenly.

"Jake, lay off, would you?" Mel said, enjoying the fact that, for once, Matt wasn't giving her a hard time.

They had been good friends ever since they were kids, but Matt and Char felt that "friendship" as beginning to be an understatement for Mel and Jake.

The two girls exchanged looks. They had a plan. This was the first time they were leaving home, and they were going to take every chance they could to get the two together. This was going to be a very interesting trip.

-

"Okay, didn't you say something about a meeting while we're on the plane?" Jake asked, looking at his sister.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right," Matt said, looking up from her laptop. It had been a few hours since they had gotten on the plane. It was a really nice, BBA owned plane. It was small, with six seats in the passenger section.

"Yeah. It's about our bit Beasts. There's a pattern to it. I got a fox, and Jake got a wolf. Foxes and wolves are both part of the dog family. Char got an owl, and Mel got an eagle, both of which are birds. It means something, I know it," Matt said.

"Now there's a king sized bone for the dog to chew on," Jake said.

"Anyway, there are some rules we need to be aware of for this tournament. We all need to train really hard, because we're all going to be competing. And we're going to have to team up with a team from another country. We've been assigned to the Blade Breakers, the Japanese team and current world champs," Matt said, showing her teammates her laptop, which had the data on the team on it.

"Hmm, that Kai guy looks like he might be your type, Matt," Char said, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"I was just teasing her about that last night when she showed me the data!" Jake said triumphantly, stealing a glance at his sister.

"Shut up," Matt said. "He does look… interesting, but still, looks aren't everything."

"Yeah, you're beautiful, but poisonous," Jake said, under his breath.

"Hey, every rose has it's thorns," Matt said, cooly.

"Yeah, right. You, a rose?"

"What was that, _Little Bro_?" Even though she was only older by 15 minutes, it still intimidated him.

"Nothing!" Jake said, blushing.

For the next few hours, Matt surfed the net, exchanged e-mails with Char, worked on upgrading Char and Mel's blades, slept, stared into space, and drew. Jake and Mel slept, sang along to Good Charlotte songs, and talked, and Char slept, surfed the net, exchanged e-mails with Matt and worked on strategies. Other than the occasional laugh, singing, conversation or snore, the plane was dead silent.

* * *

Kay: He-heh. I hope you all liked it. I had to change the rating because Mel is bassed on my best friend (after Charmaine), who swears so much it would make your grandma have a heart attack. And sorry about the emotional breakdown at the begining of the authors notes, but it's to be expected. When I posted the first chapter, I got a review 5 minutes later. Please, review people. Please? At least to tell me you're alive? 


	6. Meeting

Kay: Sorry for the space in updates, but I've been kind of busy lately. And really, people, if you want me to update, then reveiw. I know more than 2 people read the last chapter. So reveiw, or I'll send "Kay's Killer Muses" out to find you.

Jay: And we have way's of knowing where you are too.

Jen: And we're all blackbelts in martial arts.

Kay: Even if Jay's still a white belt as far as respct is concerned.

Jay: I'll ignore that. Now read it, like it, and REVIEW! OR ELSE!

**Chapter 6  
****Meeting**

"Well, boys, are you excited to meet your new teammates?" An old man in his mid-50's asked the Breakers as they waited for the Legends.

"You bet, Mr. Dickinson," Kenny said excitedly.

"This is so exciting. Now, I won't be the only girl on the team," said Hilary, excitedly.

"You know, technically, they're not our team mates," Kai said.

"That's right. Technically, we're two separate teams who are both participating in the same tournament. A tournament that requires two teams to team together. Name's Matt. Which one of you is Kai," a voice said from behind.

Everybody turned around, startled. Behind them stood four fifteen-year-olds and a twenty-year old; three girls and two boys, all eating either Mc Donald's or Starbucks.

"So, you're Matt," Kai said.

"Yup, and this is Mel; this is Char; this is our coach/ my big brother, Nick; and this is the embarrassment of my life,"Matt said, pointing to each team mate in turn, and getting an annoyed groan from the "embarrassment" of her life.

"Hey! Sorry, 'bout my sis, she can be a bit of a jerk sometimes. Name's Jake," Jake said holding out his hand.

"Hmph, whatever," Kai said, walking past him.

"Geez, what a jerk," Jake said.

"Don't worry too much about it. He's like that to all of us," Tyson said. "Name's Tyson," He added, holding out his hand.

"Yo, what's up? I'm Max," Max said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Kenny," Kenny said, pushing up his glasses.

"And I'm Ray," Ray said, finishing off the introductions.

"Hey," Jake said, turning from Tyson to Max to Ray.

Hilary, on the other hand, went strait to Char. "Hi, I'm Hilary."

"I'm Char," Char said, smiling.

"I must admit, Matt, I've been looking forward to meeting you," Kai said, holding out his hand.

"Likewise,"Matt said, shaking it.

"Common, let's go already. I'm hungry, and tired," Tyson said, getting antsy.

"All in good time, my boy," Mr. Dickinson said, laughing good naturedly. "Matt, allow me to introduce myself. I'm…"

"Mr. Dickinson, chairman of the BBA," Matt cut him off. "I'm honored to finally meet you, sir. I've heard nothing but good things about you since I started beyblading."

"My, well thank you," Mr. Dickinson said, flustered.

"Don't let the 'nice young lady' act fool you sir," Jake said. "She's a witch in a princess's gown…ah, I mean…"

"So, I'm a 'witch in a princess gown,' am I?" Matt said as she slowly strode towards him, murder in her eyes, which had turned dark brown, though you couldn't tell because they were hidden by her bangs.

"Ah, wait! Sis? Can't we talk about this first? OW!" He yelled as his sister… well… let's just say she gave the phrase "Hit 'em where it hurts," new meaning.

"You might want try using the space between your ears for more than just memorizing Good Charlotte lyrics, bro. You'll have a lot more luck with girls, that way," Matt said.

"Whoa, scary," Tyson said.

"Yeah, you should see her when she gets out of bed in the morning," Jakes said, lowering his voice and checking to make sure is sister wasn't in hearing range.

"What was that, Bro?" Matt said, looking over her shoulder at her twin.

"Nothing. I was just telling these guys what a great person you are, that's all," Jake said, quickly.

"Whatever," Matt said.

"No, not that. I mean yeah, that is pretty creepy, and I admire you for putting up with it every day, but that's not what I was talking about," Tyson said, referring to what Jake had said to him.

"Then what was it," Max asked, curious.

"It's just that, for a second there, she almost reminded me of Kai," Tyson said.

"Now that you mention it, she does seem to act a lot like Kai," Ray said.

"Hey, common, you guys. Our bags aren't going to claim themselves, you know,"Matt said, heading towards baggage claim, suddenly acing incredibly hyper.

"And now she's acting a lot like Max,"Ray muttered.

The Legends sighed at the normality of this remark while the Breakers (minus Kai, who had gone ahead, with Matt) followed, in wonder at how much like a cross between Max and Kai the leader of the Mystic Legends was.

* * *

Kay: Okay. You read it, you liked it, and what are you going to do next? Anybody who said go to the kitchen to get a snack, go to bed, move on to a different fic, or anything else other than review, is in serious trouble. For anybody who said review, you get a Ms. Feilds cookie, and if you actually do review, you get a second Ms. Feilds cookie. Oh, and I'm kind of suffering from a terible desease right now, so support would be nice? 

Jay: A disiease? Is it deadly? ((crosses fingers))

Kay: Don't get your hopes up. It's just that really anoying desease all authors get called Writer's Block. _DIE, WRITER'S BLOCK! **DIE! **_And I have cold ((sniff)).


	7. Unpleasant Encounters and the Good That ...

Kay: Uh...hi? ((dodges rotten vegetables thrown by readers, and throws herself at her readers feet)) I'M SORRY! I HAD WRITTERS BLOCK, AND THEN I FELT REALY OVERWELMED BY ALL OF THE STOIRES I'M WORKING ON RIGHT NOW AND HAD TO TAKE A BREAK! But the new chapter is up now, so I'm happy, you all are happy, and we're all happy. Now, without further adue, on with the story!

**Chapter 7  
****Unpleasant Encounters and the Good That Can Come of Them**

"Crimson-ex! Attack!" Matt's voice echoed through the air. It was four o'clock on a Saturday. Matt had been training since six thirty. Why, you ask? Because at home, Matt usually woke up at about six thirty to watch anime. That's right, anime.

So here she was, training for 9-and-a-half-hours, stopping only at noon to eat lunch and rest up a bit. The gym was empty except for Matt and one other person, and Matt was okay with that. Or, at least she would have been, if that one other person hadn't been who she was.

'Ignore her, ignore her, ignore her…" Matt kept repeating in her head. Of all the other U.S teams to be here, why did _her_ team have to be one of them, and why did _she_ have to be the only other one here?

Suddenly, the sound of the other blade stopped, and Matt relaxed, assuming that _she_ had left. That is, until…

"Matt, hi. What are you doing here? Isn't blading a little too _violent_ for you?"

Matt took a deep breath. 'Control your anger. Don't let her get to you. Just control your anger.' "_No, _Tina. Beyblading is _not_ too violent for me. And I should be asking _you_ the same question: What the hell are you doing here? You're team's never competed outside of school. Not that I know of, anyway." 'Ooh, that came out kind of harsh. So much for controlling your anger.'

Tina smirked. "Daddy pulled a few strings for us. We've been training all month and have gotten really good."

'You've only put a month of training in, and you think you can beat us?' Matt thought, hiding her annoyed amusement.

"So, where's your brother?"

"Not here," Matt answered curtly. It was less than a secret that Tina had a crush on Jake. 'Too bad. By the time this tournament is over, Jake and Mel will be a couple. Char and I will be sure of it,' Matt thought happily.

Suddenly, the door to the gym opened and three girls filed in. The first one, Janet, was tall with brown eyes and long dirty blond hair worn in a sideways ponytail, and was wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank top with jeans. A slightly shorter girl, named Amy, walked behind her. She had shoulder length black hair that she wore down, brown eyes, and was wearing a white t-shirt with a pink sweater and a khaki skirt. Last was a strawberry blond girl named Fiona. She had blue eyes, curly hair, and was wearing a blue V neck t-shirt and jeans. Tina was wearing grey pants, a white t-shirt, and the same sweater as Amy in black. >>1>>

"Oh my God! Matt, what a coincidence! Did you come here to watch us win the tournament?" Janet said in that obnoxious, fake way of hers. Before Matt could answer, however, someone else beat her to it.

"Who are you kidding? You don't look like much of a team. And besides, it's not like she knows you, right?" A deep voice came from the direction of the door. There, the speaker, Kai, and his team, along with the rest of Matt's team, stood.

"Actually, Matt's our best friend!" Tina said, throwing an arm across Matt's shoulders.

Jake closed his eyes. 'Tick, tick, tick, tick… boom!'

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Matt screamed. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE KIDDING! YOU'R NOT MY BEST FRIEND, YOU'VE NEVER BEEN MY BEST FRIEND, AND YOU NEVER _WILL_ BE MY BEST FRIEND! WE AREN'T EVEN FRIENDS!"

The Blade Breakers (minus Kai) watched the scene before them in horror. The Mystic Legends just watched the scene before them, which led the Breakers to believe that this may not have been the first time something like this had happened.

"Sor-ry. God, Matt, we were just trying to be nice," Fiona said.

"Yeah. You. Nice. Right. Like I'm going to believe _that_ one. Listen, if you were trying to be nice, you wouldn't have come over here in the first place," Matt said. Then, she smirked evilly. "But since you're here, why don't we battle. I'll give you a taste of _real_ competition." Her voice held a tone that she liked to compare to poisoned molasses; sweet, but deadly.

"Sure," Tina said. Either she didn't hear the tone, or was really stupid. They had known (and hated) each other long enough for Tina to know not to mess with Matt when she was like this.

Nick sighed and stepped foreword as the two girls prepared their beyblades for battle. "Three," He started the countdown in a loud, clear voice. "Two, One…Let it rip!"

"Go Crimson-ex!" Mat yelled as she launched her blade.

"Let's show her what we can do, Night Rave!" Tina cried, launching her blade.

"Watch this, Matt. Night Rave! Midnight Surrender!" Tina yelled. A black aura surrounded her midnight blue blade. Out of her blade rose a raven, surrounded in what looked like black/midnight blue/purple fire. There was a loud crash on impact, and Crimson-ex was thrown backwards.

"What? What the hell was that?" Matt asked, shocked. Tina smirked. "It's my bit beast, Night Rave. Isn't it cool, Matt?" Matt scowled.

"Interesting. Chief, what kind of power does she have?" Kai asked.

"Let's just say, I hop Matt isn't afraid of the dark," Dizzy said.

"What does she mean by that?" Jake asked.

"She means that Tina's attack could totally devastate Matt's blade!" Kenny said as he started typing away on his computer.

Matt cried out has Tina's beyblade hit hers full force once again. 'Okay, I'm still in the game. I haven't lost yet.' "Crimson-ex, Imperial Pyro Flash!" Suddenly, Crimson-ex started glowing golden red, and was surrounded with fire. A tower of fire rose from the bit, and then fanned out, revealing a red-brown fox with a flaming tail and red-brown eyes.

"Whoa," Jake said.

Mel whistled, "That's what I call cool."

"You don't think that's what all of us got in those letters, do you?" Char asked.

"Letters?" Ray asked.

"Latter. I wanna see how this is going to turn out," Nick said, getting excited.

After recovering from her shock, Matt smirked. "Looks like you're not the only one with a bit beast, Tina. Crimson-ex, attack!" The blazing blade attacked Tina's full force, sending it out of the beydish, smoking.

'Whoever sent that letter and this bitbeast, I'd better remember to thank him or her. If we ever meet.'

* * *

Kay: Well, I hope y'all liked it. I need to update my other stories, but as soon as I'm done with that (in a couple of weeks, probably) I'll be sure to update this again. By for now! REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU FORGIVE ME! 

**Notes:**

>>1>> These are actually based off of real people from my school who I really despise. "Tina," especially. And no, I didn't use their real names, but the ones that I used sound really similar to thier real names. Char-chan (and anybody else who knows me personally, if there is anybody else), try to guess who they are. It should be fairly obvious.


End file.
